El pasado también duele
by Petit Nash
Summary: Todo lo pasado con Doyle ya había quedado atras, sin embargo... eso no significaba que para Emily todo hubiera quedado olvidado, de pronto todo estaba de vuelta
1. Ese recuerdo

**N.A. **Bien, esta historia esta ubicada en la 7 temporada y contara con 2 capítulos... Va especial para_** romiross**_, que tuvo la idea original, que esta a la espera de esta historia... Espero haber encontrado lo que andabas buscando. Saludos. Como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios

**Ese recuerdo**

Habían pasado años, muchos años desde ese día, desde el momento en que se cuestionó por primera vez que estaba sucediendo en su vida, que tan traicionera resultaba realmente su posición, desde que tuvo que preguntarse a si misma a quien iba a traicionar. Habían pasado muchos años desde que estuviera de agente infiltrada, desde que entrara en lo más profundo del mundo de las armas, del mundo de Ian Doyle, pero no había salido bien librada de eso y aun lo recordaba.

Su trabajo consistía en averiguar lo necesario sobre él, no dejar un aspecto de su vida sin inspeccionar y analizar y con ello atraparlo y destruir toda la peligrosa red detrás de él, y sus instrucciones incluían involucrarse con él, entrar en su vida y mover lo que fuera necesario para ello, todo era valido en esa misión encubierta, era su juego y ella debía lograr ganar... Ella había hecho justo eso, para cumplir con su misión se había convertido en la amante de Ian Doyle, era un riesgo pero ella iba a correrlo, todo dependía de ella.

Pero la cosa no era así de sencilla, no era tan fácil como entrar, tomar información y salir como si nada, había muchas cosas involucradas, muchas personas involucradas y vidas en juego, eso era lo más peligroso de eso... Al final, y aunque había deseado que no fuera así, había sentimientos involucrados. Sus sentimientos estaban involucrados... Porque se había besado con él, había dormido con él, había vivido con él, aunque odiaba haber hecho todo eso, lo había hecho, porque Ian Doyle muy a su modo le había propuesto casarse, porque le había ofrecido ser la madre de su hijo, porque estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella sin saber demasiado realmente sobre ella, porque resultaba que la amaba de verdad, o amaba a la persona que era en ese momento, Lauren Reynols... Y eso había hecho un revoltijo de todo, eso había involucrado sentimientos.

A ella realmente le gustaba Declan, era un buen niño, era sencillamente adorable, cuando Doyle le había propuesto quedarse, cuidarlo, ser la madre de ese niño, tuvo que planteárselo seriamente, sabía que no se podía quedar ahí, sabía que era una misión encubierta, una misión excesivamente larga y peligrosa, pero misión al fin, sin embargo... tuvo que plantearse la posibilidad de cambiar eso, incluso le planteó a él la posibilidad de dejar todo eso, aunque eso la convirtiera a ella en una traidora, tal vez para ambos bandos, tal vez para si misma también, pero no podía seguir con eso si había un niño de por medio, un niño al que tal vez empezaba a querer, ninguna misión, trabajo o lo que fuera, valía eso, era demasiado para ella, era más de lo que podía manejar. Y ya había manejado cosas que le habían hecho suficiente mal

¿Y por qué recordaba todo eso?, ¿cómo era posible que si había dejado todo eso tan atrás estaba recordándolo?... Había dormido con Doyle, con un terrorista, y también lo había traicionado, había adorado a su hijo y por eso había decidido fingir matarlo, había estado al borde de la muerte por eso, había convertido a Doyle en su peor enemigo por eso y él había ido a buscarla, para matarla y había estado a punto de lograrlo... Pero gracias a muchas circunstancias y a su equipo, no lo había logrado; aunque luego había tenido que perder siete meses de su vida, al menos estaba viva.

Después de tanta traición, de tanto daño, de mentiras y secretos, de sentirse una persona casi despreciable... Emily estaba de nuevo en casa, estaba de nuevo con las personas que quería, Doyle casi le había costado eso, casi le había arrebatado lo más importante de su vida. Pero tal vez lo merecía, en algún momento se lo había planteado, ella era la responsable de que su mundo se arruinara por completo, ella había vivido con él, él la había amado a ella y luego... Se había acabado, todo había sido una farsa, ella había sido un espejismo... hermosa, seductora, convincente, pero un espejismo nada más... ella había estado ahí, pero luego no, porque la verdad era otra, ella no iba a quedarse con él, no iba a casarse con él, no iba a cuidar a su hijo, todo eso era una farsa para infiltrarse en su mundo, todo eso era una ilusión, una ilusión que le había costado caro a Ian Doyle... ¿y a ella?.

Ella había involucrado sentimientos, había terminado por proteger a Declan, había terminado por involucrarse sentimentalmente... había llegado a sentir algo, tal vez algo real, porque había pasado tanto tiempo y después le había costado tanto, demasiados daños ¿por qué tenía que recordarlo en ese momento justamente?

-¿Emmy?- la llamó Jack

Se había detenido en seco ante el asombro general, se había quedado en un silencio extraño y el niño no entendía que sucedía (aunque ella tampoco lo hacía), un segundo estaban riendo mientras él le contaba algo, se divertían juntos, jugaban en total complicidad y al siguiente ese silencio tan extraño. Hotch vio el cambio, lo sintió más que otra cosa, aunque estaba a cierta distancia de ellos, algo había cambiado, algo acababa de sucederle a Emily, que la había dejado pasmada, asustada, pensando... recordando tal vez.

Tardó menos de un segundo en reaccionar ante eso y acercarse hasta donde estaban ella y Jack, porque de algún modo sentía que se avecinaba algo más, probablemente algo más grande... Pues algo en su mirada, en su respiración callada, en su aire ausente... Emily iba a llorar... En ese momento estaba experimentando algo demasiado fuerte para ella, algo que la había dejado pasmada, confundida y que había penetrado hasta lo más profundo de su ser... y le dolía

-¿Emily?- la llamó acercándose y sentándose a su lado- Jack, ¿puedes darnos un segundo? Ahora seguimos jugando-

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó el niño en voz baja

-Sí, amigo... ahora estamos contigo-

Emily lo miró de pronto, parpadeó finalmente después del silencio y la pausa tan rotunda, intentó dedicarle una sonrisa amable, aunque todavía no se sentía tranquila, aunque todavía el mundo se movía a su pies y se sentía rara, temerosa, conflictuada... ¿por qué había recordado eso justo en ese momento? El niño salió de la sala mirando a Emily de reojo, sólo hasta que desapareció Emily sintió como su vista se empañaba, Hotch le dio la mano al momento

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él preocupado

-Recordé algo... yo sólo recordé algo, algo que esperaba haber olvidado- contestó ella con un hilo de voz, a punto de romperse en llanto

-¿Qué recordaste?-

-Recordé...- pero no podía decir nada, no sabía si podía decirle eso, empezó a llorar y no pudo responderle

No podía decirle, no podía explicarle, no podía más que deshacerse en llanto, por esa situación que hubiera deseado no vivir, por esas personas heridas, por esos siete meses que había quedado perdida de todo, por morir pero no estar muerta... Por el hombre que había traicionado a pesar de que sabía que la amaba, por esa vida en la que sólo fue un fraude, porque esa situación ya la había vivido antes... No podía decirle a Hotch, no podía si quiera pensarlo ella... La realidad es que estaba al borde de algo terrible, y odiaba esa sensación, porque además le recordaba esa otra sensación de esos días atrás...

Como le desgastaba eso, como le repugnaba la sensación de compartir la cama con ese hombre, como había llegado a odiar cada minuto, como sentía que se quedaba todo eso impregnado a su piel y le hacía sentir que no merecía que alguien más le tocara, era una sensación terrible, dolorosa hasta el extremo.

Le había costado mucho superar eso, el dolor que le causaba, la aversión total, el desencanto, la sensación de ir contra todos sus principios y de estarse dañando, el deseo de salir corriendo para encontrar algo mejor... Había puesto todo su empeño en eso y, tal vez gracias a Declan, había encontrado la parte humana de Doyle y ese había aferrado a eso con todas sus fuerzas... hasta lograr cambiar sus sentimientos hacía él, para sobrevivir, para terminar con aquello, para mejorar las cosas, para llegar a perdonarse algún día por lo que se había hecho a si misma con todo eso... Pero en ese instante en que todo volvía a su mente, ese instante con un niño y su padre que le recordaba a ese otro niño con su padre, se dio cuenta de que el daño nunca se había ido, que todo ese dolor seguía ahí. Y no podía decir eso.

Sólo empezó a llorar, casi incontrolablemente, asustada, para no contarle a él, a ella misma, al mundo entero que esa situación le hizo pensar en otras muchas que creyó que ya había dejado muy atrás... que le hizo pensar en otros muchos dolores, en otras sonrisas falsas o sinceras, y algunos otros momentos o simples palabras que cambiaron su historia para siempre.


	2. Karma

**Karma**

Había pensado que todo eso iba a quedar atrás, que ya no odian hacerle más daño, que lo que había pasado con Doyle se había acabado cuando él murió, que ella era finalmente libre para vivir sin más miedo, había pensado que no podía volver a salir herida y de que por una vez su vida podía ser como la quería.

Pero esa tarde se había demostrado que había una falla en su maravilloso plan, no se le ocurrió pensar que todo eso iba a volver a molestarla, que todo lo que había pasado únicamente lo sabía ella y que por el hecho en si de no decirlo estaba taladrando sus ideas, nadie le había ayudado jamás a controlar lo que había sentido cuando todo eso había acabado, sus emociones se habían quedado guardadas y en algún momento, ese justo momento, tenían que explotar.

-¿Qué hago por ti, Emily?- preguntó Hotch

-Nada... yo sólo... necesito irme- contestó ella

-¿Irte? ¿estas segura de eso?- preguntó él desconcertado

-Sí, despídeme de Jack... Necesito- su voz se ahogaba en lágrimas- necesito estar sola un poco y... Perdona Aarón, te veo después-

Se levantó, soltó su mano y decidió irse, él camino tras ella sin decir nada, no podía detenerla, había aprendido a no hacerlo, pero... Le hubiera gustado tanto ayudarla, entenderla, saber que podía hacer para cambiar las cosas en ese momento, saber que había pasado, que recuerdo había regresado que le impedía quedarse esa noche como otras tantas noches. Le hubiera gustado que le dijera la verdad. Y que se quedara.

Emily salió... La estaba abrumando ese recuerdo, era demasiado nítido, demasiado fuerte, demasiado doloroso... Sentía dentro de si lo que había sentido tantos años antes, recordaba vividamente todo, como había sucedido, como había invertido más de un año de su vida en esa misión, para resultar ser algo más, algo que la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable, pero que también la asustaba, que también la había dañado a profundidad. En algún momento habían hecho la distinción, tal vez para evitar esa misma culpa, lo que hacía Lauren Reynols no era lo que hacía Emily Prentiss, pero... ¿y lo que sentían ambas? Porque al final eran la misma persona... ¿qué pasaba con lo que había dañado a ambas?

Había hecho un trabajo excelente, pero había traicionado a Doyle y a Declan también, tal vez a ella misma también, había destruido todo el mundo alrededor cuando empezaba a sentir cierto cariño por eso. Dolía. También había dolido organizar la falsa de la muerte del niño, también había dolido descubrir que Doyle volvía por ella y había dolido ser golpeada y atacada... Pero había dolido más desaparecer de la tierra por siete meses... Y ya que estaba de vuelta, de nuevo con su equipo, su vida, de nuevo con Hotch y con Jack, sentía que algo se parecía demasiado ahí... Y no quería que nada se pareciera, que nada le recordara eso, porque temía que las circunstancias se parecieran, que se formara un ciclo, que terminara por salir herido alguien más. Y ella ya no podía luchar con más heridas.

En su casa había procurado no dejar ningún recuerdo, hasta el anillo había tirado, para que nada estuviera presente... y sin embargo, ¿por qué también ahí recordaba eso? Como si estuviera presente en todos lados, en cada rincón, en cada pared, en cada instante... pero la realidad era que estaba presente en su mente, en sus recuerdos, era el rastro de su culpa volviendo a atacarla y estaba ganando... ¿Merecía ser feliz?, ¿merecía ser feliz con Hotch después de lo que había hecho?, ¿merecía todo eso después de lo que se había obligado a hacer?, ¿no hubiera resultado más justo, más _karmatico_, que no pudiera tener eso para compensar lo que había destruido? Sonaba lógico... Cruel, desolador, deprimente, pero lógico al fin.

Estúpido karma... No pudo evitar pensarlo, estaba siendo muy feliz hasta unas horas antes, hasta que volvió todo eso a su mente... En eso tocaron a su puerta. Hotch había ido en su búsqueda, Emily hubiera querido que no estuviera ahí, pero... en realidad lo quería lo suficiente para dejar de evadirlo. Lo invitó a entrar.

-¿Y Jack?-

-Se lo encargue a JJ- contestó él

-¿Vienes a hablar?-

-Vengo a ver si estas bien, Em- le dijo él dándole la mano

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?-

-No... recordaste, ¿verdad?- ella asintió levemente- ¿lo que paso con Doyle?- nuevamente asintió- ¿quieres hablar?-

-Esperaba haber dejado todo eso atrás- contestó ella- haber olvidado lo suficiente, pero hoy que estaba con Jack... Fue como si ese momento se estuviera repitiendo, aunque con mucho tiempo de diferencia-

-¿Con Declan?-

-Sí... Fue como cuando lo conocí, cuando recién entraba en mi vida, cuando era un niño adorable al que apenas conocía y parecía no tener que ver con todo ese mundo, que no tenía que salir herido y... no quería recordar eso-

-No es sólo por eso, ¿verdad?, ese recuerdo de Declan sólo fue el desencadenante de algo mucho mayor- dijo él suavemente sin soltar su mano- ¿Emily?-

-Me recordó mucho de lo que paso... Me recordó lo que hice- dijo ella con los ojos inundados de lagrimas recordando como su único modo de hacer eso bien termino siendo no tratando aquello como una misión, involucrándose realmente, permitiendo que todo eso pasara.

-Tú salvaste a ese niño, amor- dijo él para animarla

-Pero a que precio, Aarón- dijo ella que estaba sintiendo nuevamente la culpa y nuevamente el dolor

Se abrazó a él, casi temblando, no podía sacarse todos esos recuerdos de la cabeza, no sabía como exorcizarlos, la estaban torturando, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido creer que había superado eso?, ¿cómo podía creer que ya era feliz con todo eso detrás de ella?... Los brazos de Hotch alrededor de ella eran tranquilizadores, pero... ¿merecía eso? Después de lo que le había hecho a Ian Doyle, arruinando su vida por completo, después de que él la había amado de verdad, después de lo que se había hecho a si misma durante ese tiempo que le había parecido eterno... ¿se merecía el amor de un hombre tan maravilloso como Hotch? No sonaba tan karmatico...

-¿Lo amabas, Em? ¿Llegaste a quererlo?- preguntó él al fin, esa pregunta llevaba un rato atorada en su garganta sin saber si sería capaz de preguntarla alguna vez, porque no sabía si alguien saldría herido, pero era el momento de que ambos supieran

-No... Sí... No lo sé- ella era incapaz de responder, no quería hacerle eso

-Esta bien, Emily...- aunque sólo quería que dijera que no

-Sí y no... Una parte de mi, bueno, una parte de Lauren Reynols llegó a hacerlo- contestó ella casi sin mirarlo- él era... no lo sé... él... él me amaba de verdad, al final era verdad lo que él sentía, aunque fuera lo que era, sé que suena terrible, pero sentía algo de verdad por mi y... para colmo lo que hice...-

-¿Te arrepientes?-

-No, tenía que hacerlo, me costo muchísimo pero tenía que hacerlo.. pero... él me amaba, Declan también y yo, nunca desee nada de eso y... En cierto modo los traicione Aarón, con todo y ese amor, que tal vez era de verdad y no sé que hacer con eso, es demasiado, siento que les hice algo terrible aunque lo tenía que hacer, aunque había razones para hacerlo-

-Ey, ey... mírame- dijo él tomando su rostro entre sus manos- sé que hiciste algo que desde el inicio no querías, sé que involucraste sentimientos al final y eso debió asustar, pero no hiciste nada malo Emily, tenía que ser así, y Declan terminó a salvo, todo por ti, no hiciste nada malo... Y si así fuera, que ya dije que no lo es, creo que todos estos años recordándolo y esos siete meses desaparecida de casa son suficientes para expiar cualquier culpa-

-¿Lo crees?- y él asintió levemente con la cabeza- es que... ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto justamente? Perdona, Aarón, no creo que sea la conversación ideal-

-¿Conversar sobre tu ex novio terrorista?- dijo él sonriéndole levemente- no es muy romántico que digamos-

Ella esquivó su mirada, entre apenada y culpable, pero también asustada... No quería decirle a Hotch todo eso porque temía que eso cambiara sus sentimientos hacía ella, que no la viera del mismo modo por haber compartido la cama con un terrorista y haber llegado a sentir algo por él... Aarón Hotchner era un hombre maravilloso, pero no podía obligarlo a entender eso, a perdonar eso.

Tampoco podía evitar sentir que no estaba bien lo que había hecho, aunque de cierto modo la vida también se lo había cobrado, había sido un infierno su vida por eso, no sólo por el reencuentro con Doyle, no sólo porque había terminado muy mal en el hospital, no sólo por los siete meses en París mientras todos la daban por muerta... También habían sido esos años de secretos, ese no saber si podía acercarse a los demás porque tenía eso detrás invadiéndola y amenazándola desde lejos, su vida había sido siempre secreta y distante, absolutamente secreta para que nunca comprometiera a nadie con Doyle, como a su equipo, ellos podrían haber salido heridos... Por eso no era capaz de compartir y eso también era una tortura. Ella había vivido una tortura también por ese tiempo con Doyle, al final ambos habían pagado eso, había sido el karma... y quien sabe si ella lo merecía del mismo modo, Hotch la hacía cuestionárselo.

-Emily, amor, mírame- dijo él al cabo de un minuto de observarla en silencio- no me importa, ¿entiendes?, mientras ya no te haga daño no importa lo que paso-

-Pero yo... él y yo...- estaba sorprendida y sin palabras

-No podemos ser dueños del pasado del otro, Emily- dijo él suavemente- lo que paso entre tú y Doyle, o Lauren Reynols y Doyle, como sea, sí, sucedió, pero ya paso, es el pasado, yo no puedo controlar eso, no me corresponde inmiscuirme en eso, sobretodo si no quieres, porque ese pasado no me pertenece... pero lo que hay ahora, lo que ya pasó entre tú y yo y lo que nos queda por vivir, eso sí, eso es lo verdaderamente importante-

-¿No estas molesto conmigo entonces?-

-No, Em, por supuesto que no, eso nunca... estaba preocupado por ti, amor, no quiero que esto te siga haciendo daño-

-No puedo prometer que vaya a irse todo pronto-dijo ella sonriéndole con los ojos húmedos pero por razones diferentes- es algo muy profundo, que lleva dentro de mi demasiado tiempo, puede tardar-

-Lo sé-

-Pero sé que si cuento contigo, puede que pase más rápido todo esto de los recuerdos- dijo y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa de la noche

-Así me gusta, hermosa- dijo él abrazándola- ahora, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos que JJ puede quedarse con Jack toda la noche?-

-Me gusta como suena-

Y se dieron un beso... Sonrieron contra los labios del otro, porque el pasado podía hacer daño, mucho, muchísimo daño, definitivamente podía, pero si estaban juntos siempre parecía que era menos... Siempre podía ser que lo combatieran.

**FIN**


End file.
